Derrière le rideau
by Mmaniakducrayon
Summary: Début timide de ma 1ère fic sur FMA. chap 2 en ligne. PAUSE
1. Alchimiste d'état

Je préviens tout de suite, plusieurs chapitres ultras courts se suivent pour l'instant. J'essaierais d'en faire des plus longs par la suite. Dites-moi si ça vous plaît.

**Chapitre 1**

**Alchimiste d'état**

Un homme plutôt grand, les cheveux gris entra dans le bureau.

- Général Mustang, un message pour vous.

- Laissez ça sur le bureau Falman, merci, dit Roy Mustang.

Vato Falman se demanda sur quelle pile il devait déposer son fardeau et se décida pour celle de gauche (la moins haute). Pendant ce temps, Roy Mustang lisait (ou relisait) les lettres parfumées de sa promise. Falman s'apprêtait à sortir quand il le rappela.

- Au fait, pouvez-vous envoyer ça à Central, c'est très urgent.

Il lui désigna une enveloppe blanche dont l'adresse était écrite très finement. Falman put lire "Mlle Riza Hawkeye". Ce qui le fit sourire mais il sortit bien vite car son supérieur hiérarchique commençait à pester après la tonne de papier entassée devant lui (non pas que ce fut exceptionnel...).

Après le départ de son adjudant, Roy Mustang s'empara avec violence du message, manquant de faire s'écrouler la pile de dossiers.

- Si c'est encore l'un de ses foutus papiers administratifs, je le crame ! pensa-t-il avec fougue.

Mais il s'agissait en réalité des résultats de la première épreuve des concours d'alchimiste d'état (feuille de papier : "ouf, j'ai échappé au barbecue"). Il lut rapidement les noms et notes : cette année encore les résultats étaient mitigés. Il remontait la liste des moins bons aux meilleurs qui ne s'avéraient que de piètres alchimistes. Il sauta presque de son siège lorsqu'il arriva au premier de la promotion : en effet le candidat avait obtenu la note maximale mais la surprise sur son visage s'accentua lorsqu'il lut le nom : Alphonse Elric !

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! Les deux frères vont pas me faire le coup quand même ! s'exclama-t-il. Plus jeune alchimiste de tous les temps pour Edward, suivi d'Alphonse qui est en phase de le détrôner. Je croyais pourtant qu'il ne se souvenait plus du temps passé avec Edward, néanmoins il en suit les traces. Nous verrons bien ce que donnera l'entretien. Le pauvre n'avait pas pu y participer la dernière fois, parce qu'il n'avait pas de corps. Aujourd'hui tout est différent. Son but même est différent, ce n'est plus son corps qu'il recherche mais son frère.

Sur ce, il se leva et partit faire un tour en ville, les papiers attendront encore un peu.


	2. Ambre

**Chapitre 2**

**Ambre**

Le temps était clair et doux, une parfaite journée en somme. Dans les rues, les commerçants faisaient leurs affaires, les passants semblaient heureux, comme la plupart de la population depuis que le gouvernement était devenu démocratique ; l'armée n'en avait plus le contrôle. C'était son cas à lui aussi, Roy Mustang. Il y avait moins de conflits, moins de morts, il n'avait pas oublié Ishbal... Du moins pas entièrement, ce qu'avait découvert Edward Elric montrait qu'ils avaient tous été manipulés mais il avait sa part de responsabilité dans l'histoire. Et puis, il y avait Riza maintenant...

Soudain Roy entendit des cris à l'intersection de la rue. Il s'approcha en courant et demanda à une femme qui se tenait là ce qu'il se passait.

- Un homme est entré dans l'épicerie avec une arme et a pris des otages. Mon Dieu c'est horrible !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis alchimiste d'état, la rassura Roy.

Il se planta devant la porte. La police arriva entre temps.

- Laissez sortir les otages et rendez-vous sans résister. Je suis alchimiste d'état et je vous conseille d'obéir, clama-t-il.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant passer un flot de personnes.

- Quoi ?! Ha ! cria Roy qui manqua de se faire piétiner. Mince, je pensais pas avoir autant d'autorité.

Il entra dans le magasin et resta bouche bée.

- Je vais t'apprendre à faire peur à ma fille et à nous menacer avec ton flingue ! criait une femme brune en frappant le preneur d'otages qui visiblement n'était plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Heu maman, y a quelqu'un, fit remarquer une petite fille de cinq ans environ aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et qui ne paraissait pas plus effrayée que ça.

La femme se retourna.

- Toi ! s'exclamèrent la femme et Roy en même temps.

Quelques minutes se passèrent pendant lesquelles ils se dévisagèrent tandis que la police s'affairait autour du criminel et l'emportait.

- Ca je ne m'y attendais pas, dit la femme.

- Et moi donc, renchérit Roy. Comment vas-tu Ambre ?

Il l'entraîna au dehors, la foule était en train de se disperser lentement.

- On fait aller. Et toi ? Attends ! Fais voir cette décoration. Bravo, général...

- Oui, salut toi, fit-il en s'agenouillant devant la fillette. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Cassandre monsieur, répondit-elle docilement.

- Roy, je te présente ma fille, dit Ambre en la prenant dans ses bras. Cassandre, voici Roy, un vieil ami.

Jean Havoc s'approcha.

- Excusez-moi, vous étiez à l'intérieur du magasin ?

- Oui, répondit Ambre.

- Nous aurions besoin de votre déposition, pourriez-vous nous accompagner jusqu'à la caserne ?

- Ma maman c'est la plus forte, c'est elle qui a arrêté le méchant monsieur, interrompit Cassandre.

- Ah oui, c'est super ça.

Ils montèrent tous dans une voiture et arrivèrent à la caserne où plusieurs autres clients étaient déjà interrogés.

- Lieutenant Havoc, combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? interrogea Ambre.

- C'est juste une formalité, cinq à dix minutes au plus.

- Parfait, on pourrait aller boire un café après, si ça te dit bien sûr, proposa Roy.

- Pas de problème, accepta Ambre. Il faudrait que quelqu'un conduise Cassandre à l'école, la pause du midi est bientôt finie.

- Je m'en occupe, déclara Roy. A tout à l'heure.

Il s'éloigna en compagnie de Cassandre qui était aux anges de parader aux côtés d'un militaire haut gradé. Havoc fit entrer Ambre dans une petite salle et lui demanda de raconter se qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'elle fit.

- Vous faites de l'alchimie ! s'étonna-t-il après qu'elle lui eut raconté comment elle avait désarmé l'homme.

- Oui, sinon comment voulez-vous faire fondre une arme ? C'était tout ce que vous vouliez savoir ?

- Nous avons tout. Je peux vous poser une question... d'ordre personnel ?

- C'est à dire, qui n'a pas avoir avec l'enquête ?

- Oui.

- Allez-y.

- Vous connaissez Roy Mustang depuis longtemps ?

Ambre se mit à rire.

- En effet ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai connu Roy, ou plutôt le général Roy Mustang il y a six ans environ. C'était déjà un grand alchimiste et il m'aidait quelques fois : je voulais passer moi aussi l'examen, je n'étais qu'un simple officier à cette époque.

Elle resta un instant le regard dans le vide, à ressasser les souvenirs.

- Bon, nous avons fini. Vous pouvez y aller. Heu, dernière chose, vous êtes libre dans la vie ?

- Oui et non, j'ai ma fille. Au revoir.

Elle sortit, laissant un Jean Havoc désemparé.


End file.
